


Наше

by Achernar



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Dark, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Psychedelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Наше

За окном маячат тени деревьев, свиваются в причудливые силуэты монстров, не виданных ни в одном из существующих миров. За тонкой створкой сёзди, в коридоре, тоже маячат тени. Тонкие и высокие, маленькие и круглые, как бочки, бесформенные, как самый уродливый из ночных кошмаров.  
Ёкаи. Шепчутся, ходят, легко касаются бумаги сёдзи.  
Слушают, сторожат, крадутся. Ждут. Знают – здесь.  
Матоба прикрывает правый глаз ладонью, привычно тянется за повязкой с заклинанием… По руке быстро мажут тонкие мягкие пальцы – холодные и влажные, осклизлые, будто у утопленника, долго пролежавшего в воде – выдёргивая спасительный комок ткани… Проклятье! Ёкай-вор смеётся – тихо и влажно булькает горлом, Матоба перекатывается, вскакивает на колени, отчаянно зажимая глаз – бесполезно, конечно же, бесполезно.  
\- У тебя то, что принадлежит нам, - шепчет вор из тёмного угла.  
«Нам, нам, нам, нам…» - шелестит из коридора, с улицы, из подпола, врываются в комнату. Разные. Слабые, сильные. Высокие, маленькие. Почти человекоподобные и невообразимые, почти красивые в своём подчёркнутом уродстве. Маски, морды, лица, ткань и бумага… Матоба бьёт не глядя, глупо, бесполезно – левой рукой, правой зажимая глаз с такой силой, что видно плывущие тёмно-красные и синюшные пятна – красные, как кровь, синюшные, как трупные пятна на несвежем покойнике.  
«Нам, нам, нам, отдай нам наше…»  
*  
Матоба просыпается, вываливается из кошмара, ничего не соображая и отчаянно пытаясь отдышаться. Сердце выбивает чечётку где-то у горла. Тихо. Повязка!..  
Матоба тянется – пытается тянуться к спасительному клочку тряпки, но руки держат намертво, чьи-то тонкие, немыслимо сильные пальцы впиваются в запястья, вонзаются острыми коготками.  
Немыслимо. Нечеловечески.  
«Наше»!  
В комнате тесно от ёкаев: молчаливых и торжественных – сильных и шебуршащей по углам мелюзги, торопливо переговаривающейся шуршащим шёпотом. Матоба дёргается со всей силы, выворачивается так, что что-то хрустит в плечах, не чувствуя боли, не слыша, не видя ничего, кроме склонившейся одноглазой маски с гротескно огромным, тщательно прорисованным чёрным провалом рта. Ничего – кроме тянущихся всё ближе тонких пальцев, заканчивающихся острыми серыми коготками…  
\- Нет!  
Коготь тыкается в уголок глаза, Матоба жмурится до темноты перед глазами. Перед – пока – двумя. В глаз ввинчивается раскалённый металл, обжигающе течёт по щеке липким ручьём. Матоба слышит свой собственный хриплый вой, срывающийся на визг, и видит – оставшимся, уже единственным – глазом, как длинные тонкие пальцы сжимают кровавый комок плоти…  
*  
Матоба просыпается.  
На этот раз окончательно.  
Тихо. Слышно, как за окном шуршат деревья, отбрасывая причудливые тени. Мерно тикают часы, через приоткрытую створку сёдзи пробивается слабый свет – с кухни, явно от опять полуночничающего Нацумэ. Давно не снимаемая даже на ночь повязка сбилась в неудобный ком. Глаз под ней на месте.  
Матоба встаёт, оправляет повязку. Возвращает на место свалившуюся куда-то за изголовье подушку.  
На кухне действительно Нацумэ – дует чай, читает что-то, изредка делает пометки в конспекте. Близоруко щурится – испортил зрение ещё в школе, пока готовился поступать на свой исторический.   
Матоба плескает себе в кружку воды из чайника и жадно пьёт, чувствуя, как под лопатки острым когтем впивается неожиданно цепкий взгляд. Прекрасно знающий про все кошмары – точно так же, как и сам Матоба прекрасно знал про зелёную тетрадку без единого листа.  
\- Что тебе?  
Нацумэ щурится чуть сильнее.  
\- Не жди, что я буду тебя жалеть.  
Матоба пожимает плечами, отворачиваясь. Он ничего и не ждёт. Давным-давно.  
*  
За окном маячат тени. Шепчутся, сторожат, знают – здесь.


End file.
